Reed Yuriko
Reed Yuriko '''(リード ユリコ, Riido Yuriko) is a Fire-Make wizard and a power house of the Warrior Angel Guild. He is the son of a once great wizard Rex Yuriko before he died saving his life. He is a powerful wizard who has been apart of the guild for a while and is one of the members who aim to be the strongest. He is apart of '''Team Warrior Angel and one of the main protagonist. Appearance Reed has brown, spiky hair with dark blue eyes. he wears a red toque with a rectangular tag on the right bottom side with his hair sticking out in the back. He wears a dark grey jacket with black around the shoulders with a red T-shirt with black stripes underneath, he wears a gold bracelet with a ruby on it on his right wrist but its underneath his sleeve so we don't see it often with his red guild mark on his right forearm just inches below the bracelet. He wears brown paints that is tucked underneath his boots, he sometimes wear other close but he is mostly seen with these. Personality Reed is calm and hot headed, he is always excited for a fight and will take on anyone who challenges him, but when he isn't fighting he likes to kick back and relax. He enjoys fighting in guild brawls and challenging his allies to matches to test his strength in the arena. Despite his love for fighting he is a loyal member of the Warrior Angel Guild and treats everyone as his family. He doesn't have a rival and he rarely gets into an argument with anyone unless their asking for it. He is easily angered when someone harms his guild members badly or something else that puts him over the edge in which case his eyes will burn with furiousness and will lose all sense of himself unless someone stops him physically. He has a huge pride in battle for he prefers his battle one on one and beat up the people who intervene, however if he is given no choice he will work with his teammates. Reed aims to be the strongest wizard in the guild just like everyone else but he feels he should be able to beat Zanto Shima and Esca Merle before he can achieve that. He doesn't underestimates his opponents and fights them at full power. While in the guild he enjoys watching his guild mates battle to test their strengths in the arena and will often watch them along side Kana Hime. While in the on the battle field he will watch his allies fight in their one on one battles and not intervene but should anyone cheat or interrupt their fights Reed will not hesitate to get pay back. Reed wants to live his life for his fathers sake to make him proud of the man he grew up into and hopes to be as great as he once was. When Reed was child he was a frail and History After Reed was born his mother disappeared without a trace, leaving him with his father Rex Yuriko in a village on an island not far from the cost of Fiore. Reed was raised on the island by his father, he lived there peacefully. He grew up with little to no knowledge of the world of magic or the truth about his father. Reed and his father lived happily, they would travel around the island helping out anyone they could or anyone who needs it, however when it comes to the heavy jobs Reed would just watch as his father took care of it. Magic and Abilities [[Fire Magic|'Fire Magic']]:''' Reeds side magic. He has complete mastery of fire and can conjure up fire at will. Despite it being his side magic his regular fire abilities are powerful and extremely hot capable of melting Zanto Shima's Ice Dragon Slayer Magic with ease. * '''Fire Resistance: a fire users most basic defense, as a Fire Magic user, Reed is an individual resistant to heat and as such is able to take damage from fire and heat-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to fire based attacks or is more resilient to it than other people. Reed is also capable of wondering threw a desert while wearing 2 layers of close and his toque and not feel hot at all * Heat Wave: Reed unleashes a blast of heated air from his body at the target. The intense heat in the air weakens the target for a short time leaving them open to attack. The intense heat in the air is so strong all kinds of ice attacks are melted fast however if the powerful the ice is the longer it takes for the ice to melt. * Fire Blast: Reed most powerful fire spell. He lights his hands on fire and shoots a giant blast of fire at the target. The blast could cause major damage to the target or cause several degree burns depending on how they took the blast [[Fire-Make|'Fire-Make']]:''' A form of Maker Magic that allows the user to create fire at his will and to shape it into objects. In Reed's case, he uses both Static Fire-Make, and Active Fire-Make, meaning he can shape his fire into inanimate things or weapons, and into living creatures. Fire-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Reed possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of creations for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Fire-Make allows the user to produce virtually anything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. * '''Fire-Make: Sword: Reed cups his hands together and creates a sword made entirely out of fire for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal.. The sword can not only cut the target but burn them as well ** Dual Swords: Reed creates two swords of fire in his hands and uses them to slash his targets. * Fire-Make: Battle Ax: Reed creates an axe out of fire for melee combat and swings it around him. The axe can also be used as a shield to protect himself from attacks. He can also throw it at the target with perfect aim. * Fire-Make: Hammer: Reed creates a fire hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force. * Fire-Make: Flame Geyser: Reed cups his hands together and slams it into the ground. Once he does that he shoots his fire underground and makes it appear as a giant tower of fire rises from where he wants it to pop up. * Fire-Make: Shield: Reed creates a large shield made of fire in front of him, which shields everything behind it. * Fire-Make: Scattered Arrows: Reed cups his hands together and launches dozens of arrows made of fire thats swoops around in multiple directions and collides on the target all at once. * Fire-Make: Chain: Reed creates a chain made of fire with a small hook on the end. The chain can extend to however long he wants it to be and can be used for multiple uses * Fire-Make: Fire Wall: Reed blasts fire out of his hands and then a massive wall of fire appears in front of him protecting him from attacks while burning anyone who gets close to it * Fire-Make: Hook: Reed creates a fire from one of his hands and takes the shape of a hooked blade. The hook is capable of cutting his target. * Fire-Make: Fire Decoy: Reed creates fire in he shape of a person and gives colors to make it look like an exact copy himself. The copy then takes his place in the battle giving Reed time to attack. Once the copy is discovered to be a fake it could end up burning the target in the process * Fire-Make: Ring Of Fire: Reed creates a fire circle around his feet. He is then able to increase the flames to surround his entire body capable of protecting himself from close range attacks and escaping the targets view. * Fire-Make: Drilling Boost: Reed conjures fire on his hands in the shape of a half of a drill on his hands. he then charges at his target and collides both his hands together to connect the drill. Fire is then burst out of the drill boosting his speed making him collide with the target even faster while drilling them upon impact. * Fire-Make: Beast Claws: Reed's hands light on fire and takes the form of long, sharp claws. The claws are capable of cutting threw steel. * Fire-Make: Wings: Reed makes fire appear from his back in the shape of wings with a tail that can be used multiple ways. Not only can it help him fly but the wings can actually be used as shields, they can also be used to blast the target when he gets close to them. It is unclear if this spell is a status Fire-Make or active Fire-Make. ** Flight: With the help of the wings Reed is able to fly at a super fast paste. He is a able to keep up with the Exceeds Spirit and Saber and still able to go faster. * Fire-Make: Exploding Fireflies: Reeds conjures fire from his hands and fires small glowing fire balls at the target. The glowing fire balls are actually fire flies that fly towards the target and explode upon impact on them. The explosion is a small spark but it stings badly. * Fire-Make: 7 Beast Assault: One of Reeds signature attack. He creates seven different animals out of fire and all the animals have their own instincts that is similar to the real kinds. They all attack the target but all of them attack based on how the real animals attack their prey. He is able to create these animals separately not just all at once. Using this technique requires a lot of magic energy but Reed still uses it without worry or signs of exhaustion. ** Serpent: A large snake made out of fire that slithers the ground towards its prey and waits for the right time to attack. Once the target lets down their guard or is distracted it attacks by wrapping itself around the target immobilizing them and bitting them some where on their body. Immobilizing them gives the other six animals a chance to attack the target all at once. ** Ape: An Ape larger then Reeds entire body made out of fire that keeps it distance from the target then swoop in for a heavy attack with its arms. it has powerful strength to use the heavy attacks and is very agile as well. ** Bull: A bull made out of fire that chargers at the target the second it is created. It not only relies on headbutts but will also stomp at the target as well. it can withstand most attacks before it can be defeated. ** Wolf: the wisest of all the created animals. It stands by and studies the target as it watches the six other animals battle the target before jumping in itself. It will then pounce at the target once it sees an opening and strike with deadly accuracy. ** Shark: A large shark made of fire. It flies threw the air and circles around the target and then attack them after the target is distracted by the bull ** Tiger: A large tiger made of fire. It walks around the battlefield staring at the target waiting to attack them when the time is right. * Fire-Make: Wolf Pack: Reed blasts his target with fire and out of that fire blast a large number of wolves come running out of it. The wolves look exactly like regular wolves just made of fire, they are also about to sniff out their target and hunt them down. They treat the target as their prey and work together to attack the target. Cosmic Fire Magic: Reed's most powerful kind of fire magic. He was able to learn this magic after joining the guild. He is able to use his fire in forms of comets, meteors, and other similar sources to use for both close range combat and long range combat. He is able to control the flames so they can burn out before the target is burnt to ash. Although he still in training in using this magic has complete control over it however he will only resort to this magic if he has no other choice. He likes to combine his magic with Fire-Make and give it form to astral objects * ' fire arms.jpeg|Meteor Boost Tucker's_Arcanine_Fire_Blast.png|Cosmic Flamethrower: Star Blast Fire_Style_-_Fireball_Jutsu.png|Cosmic Flamethrower: Fire Ball 7CTfu.png|Meteor Shower Tatsuki's_Emboar_Flare_Blitz.png|Cosmic Shooting Star Zuko_blocks_attack.png|Nova Burst Fire Absorption:' Reed is capable of absorbing most fire into his hands to increase his magical power, stamina, and physical strength. But unlike Dragon Slayers he cant restore his health and the fire is absorbed into his hands not his mouth. * Pyrokinesis: Reed has the ability to control all the fire in the area around him especially his own fire. controlling them to his will allowing him to redirect his opponents fire attacks back at them in the form of one of his own fire spells * Meteor Boost: Reed lights his entire arms on fire. He then shoots the fire down towards his feet with great the fire lifts him into the air. With this spell he is able to fly faster then with his Fire-Make Wings and the momentum will cause great damage when he colics with his target while destroying the ground their standing on. * Cosmic Flamethrower: Star Blast: Reed creates a blast of fire from his hands at the target. Once released the fire blast takes the shape of a star causing a wide spread attack. *'Cosmic Flamethrower:' Fire Ball: Reed creates a blast of fire out of his palm and shapes it into a sphere which can be used for long or short ranged purposes. His the sphere can destroy the ground and incinerate its derby. *'Meteor Shower:' Reed creates a ball of fire within his hands. He then wides his ams as far as he could and the fire ball that was within his hands are scatted and into smaller balls of fire and are fire at the target at an extremely fast past. Despite their small size the balls of fire could cause great towards the target *'Cosmic Shooting Star:' Reed lights his hole body in a beautiful looking fire. From the bottom of his feet the fire blasts him into the air as an extremely fast paste. The fire around his body increases the damage when it collides with the target. Its so strong it can break threw multiple walls with no trouble what so ever *'Cosmic Blaster:' Reed creates a bazooka-like hand-held cannon made of fire, he then fires a cannonball made of fire to deal massive damage to his opponent. * * Nova Burst: Reed's most powerful and deadly spell in his entire arsenal. He focuses all his magic energy into the center of his body and expel it in a great fiery explosion. The explosion destroys everything in it, friend and foes alike. The explosion not only destroys everything around him but Reed also takes the most damage. Once its over everyone that was caught within the blast suffer several serious degree burns and possible death, Reed however goes threw worst because his entire body is badly burned with most of his clothes disintegrated, he is also instantly knocked out with his life in jeopardy. Reed was demanded that he should never use this spell not even as a last resort no matter what. Enhance Durability: Reed has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. Despite his many injuries in battle Reed is pushed to the point of exhaustion but still fights with full power. Even drained of magic energy Reed is still raring to fight despite the odds. He is capable of taking a hit from Zanto Shima and get sent flying across the guild hall and emerge unscathed. Enhance Agility: Reed has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. He was capable of evading incoming magic attacks and manages to swoop in and take out the wizards before they were able to cast another spell. Enhance Strength: Reed has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having been shown to shatter Zanto's Ice Magic with ease. He was also able to break threw a stone wall with a single punch and still have the momentum to punch the person behind with that same punch and knock him out. Expert Weapon Specialist: Reed has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Fire-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed fire swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Reed possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat. Capable of fighting a hole ground of wizards at once. He is even capable of blocking really fast attacks that are invisible to the eye and block everyone of them with easy and still manage to knock out the wizard with a fast punch. He often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Fire-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle.